FCB (Flip Chip Bonding) and TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) are known as methods that satisfy the recent requirements for thinner and smaller mounting surfaces in cases in which semiconductor components are mounted on printed boards to manufacture semiconductor devices.
In the FCB technique, a printed circuit board 2 and a bare IC chip 3 are connected with the aid of bumps 4 composed of metal and with the aid of an anisotropic conductive film 5 obtained by admixing conductive particles 7 into resin 6, as shown in FIG. 24.
Specifically, bumps 4 are provided to the electrode pads 10 of the bare IC chip 3, yielding a bumped bare IC chip 1; and the anisotropic conductive film 5 is interposed between the aforementioned bumps 4 and the electrode pads 8 on the printed circuit board 2 in order to connect the printed circuit board 2 and this bumped bare IC chip 1. The electrode pads 10 of the bare IC chip 3 conduct current to the electrode pads 8 on the printed circuit board 2 via the bumps 4 and the conductive particles 7 of the anisotropic conductive film 5.
In addition, a semiconductor device featuring the use of the FCB technique is manufactured according to the sequence shown in FIG. 25.
A printed circuit board 2, an anisotropic conductive film 5, and a bare IC chip 3 are first prepared (S1, S2, S3).
Here, the anisotropic conductive film 5 is mounted on the electrode pads 8 of the printed circuit board 2, and the components are tacked (S4) using an apparatus for adhering anisotropic conductive films (not shown).
In addition, a bumped bare IC chip 1 is configured (S5) by employing a wire bonding apparatus (not shown) to form bumps 4 on the electrode pads 10 of the bare IC chip 3, and the components are then electrically inspected and rejected if classified as faulty (S6).
The serviceable bumped bare IC chip 1 is mounted with the aid of a bonding (FCB) apparatus on the printed circuit board 2 carrying a tack-mounted anisotropic conductive film 5, mechanical pressure is applied to render the area between the bumps 4 and the electrode pads 8 electrically conductive through the agency of the conductive particles 7 of the anisotropic conductive film 5, and the bumped bare IC chip 1 is bonded to (mounted on) the printed circuit board 2 by applying heat with a heater to perform thermocompression bonding (S7).
After the bumped bare IC chip 1 has been mounted on the printed circuit board 2, functional inspection is performed (S8) by bringing the probe pins (not shown) of inspection equipment into contact with the chip to discard faulty components, and serviceable components are retrieved from the bonding apparatus, yielding a completed semiconductor device (S9).
Meanwhile, the TAB technique involves mounting film carrier LSIs on printed circuit boards. A semiconductor device featuring the use of the TAB technique is manufactured according to the sequence shown in FIG. 26.
Printed circuit boards and film carrier LSIs are first prepared (S10, S11).
Here, the film carrier LSIs are individually inspected for functionality (S12), and faulty components are rejected.
Serviceable film carrier LSIs are subsequently placed and bonded at prescribed locations on the printed circuit boards with the aid of a bonding (TAB) apparatus, and the film carrier LSIs are mounted on the printed circuit boards (S13).
The components are then functionally inspected (S14) by bringing them into contact with the probes (not shown) of inspection equipment, and serviceable components are retrieved form the bonding apparatus, yielding a completed semiconductor device (S18).
If it is established by the functional inspection (S14) performed following mounting that a semiconductor device is faulty, the film carrier LSIs are dismounted from the printed circuit boards (S15), it is determined whether the printed circuit boards and film carrier LSIs (S16, S17) are faulty or serviceable, faulty components are rejected, and serviceable film carrier LSIs and printed circuit boards are reused in the step (S13) for mounting film carrier LSIs on printed circuit boards.
It should be noted that the FCB technique described with reference to FIGS. 24 and 25 is disadvantageous in that when a decision is made that a semiconductor device is faulty as a result of a post-mounting functional inspection (S8), bumped bare IC chips and printed circuit boards are collectively discarded, with the result that bumped bare IC chips or printed circuit boards that are not necessarily faulty are also discarded.
In view of this, it has been proposed to use anisotropic conductive films of low adhesive strength that allow bumped bare IC chips to be easily dismounted from printed circuit boards, and to adopt an arrangement in which bumped bare IC chips are dismounted from printed circuit boards with the aid of a repair apparatus, and serviceable parts are reused if a functional inspection indicates the presence of faulty components.
Using anisotropic conductive films of low adhesive strength, however, not only lowers the reliability of semiconductor devices obtained by mounting bumped bare IC chips on printed circuit boards but has the additional drawback of requiring time-consuming repairs.
Meanwhile, a drawback of the TAB technique described with reference to FIG. 26 is that when a semiconductor device is classified as a faulty component, and a film carrier LSI is dismounted from a printed circuit board, the film carrier LSI tends to break because of its thinness, and expensive repair equipment is required to prevent this.
An object of the present invention, which is aimed at overcoming the above-described shortcomings of prior art, is to provide a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device that makes it possible to prevent waste from being created by the rejection of serviceable parts for printed circuit boards and semiconductor devices during the fabrication of such semiconductor devices, and allows such semiconductor devices to be easily dismounted from the printed circuit boards without the use of repair apparatus when a component has been classified as faulty during the fabrication of semiconductor devices, making it possible to achieve higher working efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor component suitable for use during the implementation of the above-described process for manufacturing a semiconductor device.